


A Old Man & A Punk Chick

by buckybarnesplumwhore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Overall fluff, black reader insert, can you just imagine stevie just enjoying some good ol punk rock, steve gets with the times, steve is the best 100 year old boyfriend, stevie being a cute old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesplumwhore/pseuds/buckybarnesplumwhore
Summary: Steve dates a black punk rocker. (Headcanon)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 10





	A Old Man & A Punk Chick

**Author's Note:**

> The first marvel piece I posted on Tumblr, and I totally forgot to post it here, like a literal dumbass I am. This is for my fellow black and brown punk rock girlies.  
> do not repost nor translate my works, you will be reported and taken down.

  * Steve is from the last century, a 40s boy, all he knew was jazz and blues from old New York.
  * So when he came freshly out of the ice, he had **_A LOT_** to learn about the evolved music scenes in the melting pot that is New York, from the old one he formerly knew.
  * Especially when he walks down the street in his disguise consisting of low hat and jacket, blending in the crowd. He would see various walks of life, one style that really stood out to him is punk rockers.
  * Steve would’ve never thought of this type of style existing back in his time. It’s outlandish, loud, it’s unruly.
  * _**I**_ ** _T’S VUGLAR._**
  * **_LANGUAGE. LANGUAGE. LANGUAGE._**
  * Lemme tell you ol’ boy, Steve be cringing at the profanity being caressly thrown around especially by teenagers.
  * He didn’t warm up to the outfits. Unkempt colorful hair, dirty denim, pants covered in patches, chains attached to jackets and jeans. It was definitely not his style.
  * He may be in the 21st century, but he was still a classic 40s boy at heart. He preferred simplicity.
  * Steve would see young girls have their faces littered with piercings, he would think to himself, _‘why would they ruin their pretty faces? Women back in my day didn’t need to sabotage their beauty.’_
  * Don’t even get him started on the music, it’s too loud, too fast, and brash. To be honest, it gave him a headache at times.
  * His dislike stemmed from his refusal to accept the world he now lived in. It was just too much, he felt rushed into it.
  * Steve truly started feeling his age, he felt like a crabby old man, that didn’t fit in the new world. He would start lamenting about his old days.
  * Don’t get him started on moshing.
  * He just doesn’t get it, he doesn’t see it as a form of dancing, he thinks it silly and unnecessarily violent. _‘Why would anyone want to cause bodily harm to themselves — on **PURPOSE?!’**_
  * Then he saw you.
  * Within a crowd of lively and extreme scene, you stood out uniquely. Your beauty was one in a million. Steve always told you it was love at first sight.
  * You didn’t have much piercings, just one on the left side of your nose. But Steve actually liked it on you.
  * Steve first saw you at a record store.
  * Yes dammit, a record store. In Steve’s time, New York was flooded with record stores. Get a good tune and pop it on the record player.
  * But now, with technology at its most advanced, from records to cds to iPods to iPhones. Digital streaming was at the touch of your fingertip, and it can go anywhere with you.
  * And record shops is a dying tradition.
  * That didn’t stop Steve’s love for vinyls. It made him think of home back in Brooklyn.
  * As Steve was lingering in the jazz section, he spotted your red dyed hair from his peripheral vision. The red hair made your smooth brown complexion stand out.
  * He would have never thought a punk would be searching throughout the soul/jazz/blues section.
  * Steve peeked from under his cap, seeing your slender brown finger tips glide gently through the records.
  * You fished out a Billie Holliday record, a Mahalia Jackson record, and a Sister Rosetta Tharpe record.
  * Your eyes caught his, and you flashed him a quick smile.
  * Ugh this soft boy loves your smile. He melted right there.
  * You were wearing a black tank top that had the word _‘punk’_ in pink, with low-waisted army pants that had patches sewn into the fabric.
  * Steve finally got the nerve to stroll towards you, and pick up a conversation.
  * He came to you softly. He didn’t want to scare you off.
  * You reciprocated back, you instantly found him so damn attractive.
  * You both discussed how classic and timeless soulful blues are, and he saw the glimmer in your eyes especially when you talk about black and brown musicians.
  * He loved how soft-spoken you were, and not every other word you uttered was a cuss.
  * He thought back when he saw Louis Armstrong live as a youngster, but he didn’t mention that to you.
  * He didn’t want his icebreaker to be _“hey I’m hundred years old, wanna go out on a date?”_
  * Soon enough, you exchanged numbers. He was excited. He felt like a teenager again.
  * At the Avengers tower, he sped to his room and quickly dialed your number.
  * After a few months of dating, you’ve learned that your ~~elderly, old enough to be your great grandpa~~ who is also Captain fucking America boyfriend wasn’t so keen on the type of music you so fondly love.
  * So you decided to take it upon yourself to show him the greatness that is punk rock.
  * This anti-capitalistic lifestyle, the message it portrays spits in the face of authority, but yet he came to respect it because he would see how passionate you speak on justice for all, and fight against the machine. Especially how it helped you channel your rage and problems with racism growing up as a black girl.
  * You showed him documentaries on the history of punk, he definitely loves the riot girl movement. He loves to see women stand up for themselves, and revolt for what is right.
  * Ya know our baby boy Steve is a feminist. A true gentleman.
  * Finally you got him to listen to some punk music, although he still isn’t the biggest fan, you catch him from time to time scouring through your collection of records to listen to.
  * You even found him humming and mumbling under his breath, “hey ho, let’s go”.
  * You’re apart of an all-girls band, and he’s so damn supportive, he goes to see all your shows, and even sports the merch you both work hard on at home.
  * A DIY queen needs a DIY king.
  * Steve would not partake in the moshing, _hell no._ He would be either in the back of the crowd, standing in the corner to have a full view of his love performing or in backstage, watching you.
  * He does get worried when you stage dive, his instincts go in full turbo-mode, but he has to remember that you’re having fun. But that won’t stop him from beating on anybody who gets too handsy with you in the pit.
  * He loves you very much, and actually gotten use to punk rock. He’s now seen the positivity it can be for the youth, sometimes he sings along with you in the car to some punk music.
  * He may be a old man, but he’s not entirely out of touch, being able to enough his new life, especially now with you by his side.




End file.
